


William singe fanfic

by Skylarshon



Category: William singe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarshon/pseuds/Skylarshon
Summary: Imagines about William singe





	William singe fanfic

Sunday 29 October 2017

Your POV

It's a Saturday night and I'm bored like so bored I miss William he finished touring 2 days ago and now he's coming back home to me tomorrow. just thinking of all the positions he put me in when he visited me he is truly a sex God for real his dick is 13inches long. 

Hearing a knock Interrupting my thoughts I go to the door and open it with out checking and seeing my boyfriend looking at me with love and lust also seeing a tent in his pants "welcome home baby I missed you so much". "I missed you too princess but why are you in your bra and thong" I looked down to see what I was wearing and blushed " I was um about to shower yeah shower" we both knew I lied he gave me that 'look' (I know you are lying so tell me the truth right now "becauseIwasthinkingaboutyounakedandyoudoingstufftome" he looked at me and said " could you say that again but in a normal way" "because I was thinking about you naked and you doing stuff to me like pleasuring me so since your back me and you know could I don't know have lots of sex please right now" I said.

Suddenly William quickly picked me up threw my on to the settee. He started to take my bra of he quickly began leaving a valley of visible purple hickeys he kept telling me how much he missed me missed my company my the way i would kiss him I was moaning under him I was so happy I had this moment with him it's been weeks since we were in each others arm.

I was half naked in front of him. He gave me butterfly kisses on my breasts and took my nipple into his mouth he sucked and nibbles on it while massaging the other and did the same with the other. 

He carried me up to our bedroom where some of the fun stuff happen while he was carrying me to the bed I had my arm wrapped around his neck and my mouth returning him the love bites he gave me he was grinding his 13inch member on my womanhood. 

Boy We reached our room and once again threw me on the bed and he took of his shirt I focused my eyes on he's v line until he grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the edge of the bed he took my thongs of By his teeth and licked my wet vagina ( 


End file.
